<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's really not that bad by spiderfool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793723">it's really not that bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool'>spiderfool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>breath kid, we're here for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, criminal minds - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfool/pseuds/spiderfool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>peter and bucky watch criminal minds plus bonus dad!steve being mushy</p><p>stand-alone from the breath kid, we're here for you universe<br/>(can be read alone or with the og fic)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>breath kid, we're here for you [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's really not that bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow hey y'all long time no see lmfao</p><p>anyways here's a little snippet of life with peter, steve, and bucky in the bkihfy universe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“God, what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you it got worse!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much worse than you said.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky had seen a lot in his 40 years, but truth be told this was some fucked up shit. He snatched the tv remote from where it was sitting on the coffee table and paused the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.” He stared at Peter. “How the fuck do you watch this shit?” Bucky was trying to look intimidating, but apparently his Intimidating Stare had as much effect on Peter as it had on Steve. Which was none at all. The kid just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, it’s not that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just saw a man put lipstick on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>corpse</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck the corpse!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Bucky and Peter whipped their heads to the side, both startled by Steve entering the living room at that moment, groceries in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Dad!” Peter greeted his dad as enthusiastically as he did every evening after he came home from work, getting up from the couch to hug the man and help him with the groceries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Buck,” Steve said, putting down the groceries in hand momentarily to kiss his husband hello. Bucky welcomed the kiss, but still grumbled in annoyance at the kid’s happy go lucky demeanor even after watching that shit. Steve paused, turning to the television screen Bucky was still glaring at and stared for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Pete?” The kid didn’t even look up from the fridge where he was currently stocking groceries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, uh, what were you guys watching?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter promptly tried to stand up abruptly and conked his head on a shelf in the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, uh I mean, ow?” He turned to Steve who had his hands on his hips and had an unimpressed brow raised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is on my tv right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Criminal Minds</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Criminal Minds</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Steve repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s this super cool crime drama about this team of FBI agents in the BAU, that’s the Behavioral Analysis Unit by the way, and they make psychological profiles of like, super dangerous criminals and stuff and they fly out on a super cool jet from Washington D.C. and they’re all their own individual quirky kinda people but they’re also a kinda ragtag family and they clearly care for each other a lot and there’s kinda a thing between two of the characters, Garcia and Morgan, but they never act on it? I don’t know a lot of people like, ship them but they never really talk about it on the show. Anyways, it’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve listened as best as he could like he always did when Peter rambled and slowly but surely a smile appeared on his face. His kid was so adorable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Steve teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like that! You’ve got this dorky smile on your face it’s so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What smile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stevie, I know exactly what he’s talking about and it is in fact annoying,” Bucky walked into the kitchen, finished beer bottle in hand. “It’s like you’re admiring me but also laughing at me. I hate it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s annoying to smile at my husband and my son who mean the world to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter and Bucky both deadpan. Steve chuckled heartily, surging forward to wrap his arms around a very uncooperative Peter Barnes-Rogers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help it, you’re just so adorable,” he said in what could only be described as a pouty voice reserved for small children. The man pressed a series of kisses into Peter’s face and hair, much to the chagrin of his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaaad, stop! I’m too old!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re never too old to be my baby,” Steve said, way too sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed, finally returning his dad’s hug for a moment before pushing him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so annoying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Steve grinned, pulling back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go back to my show now. Bucky you wanna-”</span>
</p><p><span>“NO, no absolutely not, hell no, </span><em><span>fuck</span></em><span> no, I’ve had enough,” Bucky tossed his bottle in the recycling bin and made a hasty escape to his office </span> <span>upstairs. Peter laughed, sitting back down on the couch and kicking his socked feet up on the coffee table.</span></p><p>
  <span>Steve stood for a moment in the kitchen, pride washing over him. His son, his husband, the life they’d built for themselves. He thought on it as he made dinner for the three of them, a peaceful not-silence filling the home as Peter watched the tv, Bucky’s fingers clacked on his computer keyboard, and Steve puttered around in the kitchen. It really was a great life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also by the way i'm probably gonna post a new chapter of the main fic sometime this week (if i'm not too busy)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>